Projekt, die Erste
by Wir-Sind-Ein-Freier-Mensch
Summary: Das erste Projekt von Wir sind ein freier Mensch: Ich höre irgendwo weit weg Stimmen, die meinen Namen rufen.
1. Einführung

Hallo werte Leser,

heute gibt es also endlich unser erstes Challenge.

Zu dem Leitthema, welches ihr unten seht, haben alle fünf Teilnehmer eine kleine oder größere Story verfasst.  
In einer Hinsicht mag der Begriff „Leitthema" irreführend sein, denn besagter Satz musste keine große Rolle in den Geschichten spielen. Er sollte in irgendeiner Weise, vielleicht auch abgewandelt, vorkommen, doch musste nicht das Kernthema sein.  
Zwei der Stories haben einen eigenen Titel, drei nicht.

Wie ihr seht, sind aus diesen Angaben fünf relativ verschiedene Geschichten herausgekommen.  
Es gab keine Betaleser, wir haben uns ausschließlich gegenseitig Rechtschreibfehler etc. verbessert, da es ja darum geht, was mehrere Leute aus einem bestimmten Thema machen. Unverfälscht.

Wir werden nicht angeben, welche Story von welchem Autor stammt, um die Meinungen der werten Leser nicht zu beeinflussen. Auf Anfrage, nach einem kleinen Review, teilen wir euch per E-Mail gerne die Zugehörigkeiten mit. (Reihenfolge unten spielt keine Rolle.)

Wir hoffen darauf, dass ihr uns _eure Meinung _darüber mitteilen wollt, was ihr von diesem ersten Challenge haltet. Wie sind die einzelnen Autoren mit dem Leitthema umgegangen? Welche Idee, welche Umsetzung, welcher Stil hat euch am besten gefällt? Was uns natürlich auch interessiert, ist, wem von uns ihr welche Story zuteilen würdet, falls ihr uns oder manche von uns bereits kennt! Bitte teilt uns eure Meinung mit.

**Einsendeschluss** 28.07.2006:

**Leitthema** Ich höre irgendwo weit weg Stimmen, die meinen Namen rufen.

**Teilnehmer**  
Rabasta  
Nyarna  
Cirya  
BadLittleGirl  
Nyella


	2. Eins

_Hauptcharakter_ Remus Lupin  
_Zeit _Spielt zu Hogwartszeiten, Remus ist 16.

* * *

Die Luft scheint zu stehen. Ich sitze auf der Fensterbank unseres Schlafsaals und blicke nach draußen, über das Gelände von Hogwarts, das voll von Schülern ist, die den Sommer genießen, denen die drückende Hitze nichts ausmacht und die diese unerträgliche Schwüle vielleicht sogar mögen. In meinem Kopf pocht es gleichmäßig, ich lehne ihn gegen die dicken Mauern in der Hoffnung, etwas Kühlung zu finden, aber vergeblich. Ich halte die Augen fest geschlossen, fast gewaltsam, aber ich spüre trotzdem, wie die kleinen Äderchen in meinen Augen bei jedem Herzschlag vibrieren. Ich strecke meine schmerzenden Beine aus, jeder Muskel zieht, als wäre er um mindestens das doppelte seiner eigentlichen Länge gespannt, aber in dieser Haltung tut mein Rücken weh. Ich stöhne leise auf und ziehe die Beine wieder an. Hinter mir fällt eine Tür zu. Ich drehe mich um. 

Peter wirft mir ein kurzes „Hallo" zu, geht verschwitzt und scheinbar ziemlich genervt zu seinem Schrank und fängt an, ungeduldig darin zu wühlen.

„Du solltest wirklich mit runter kommen. Pads und Prongs machen nur Scheiß, wenn du nicht da bist. Du bist der Einzige, der einigermaßen die Kontrolle über sie behält." Er sieht seinen Schrank an und wühlt weiter darin herum, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nur ein Grund gebraucht hat, hier hochzukommen. Kein Mensch kann so lange brauchen, in einem perfekt aufgeräumten Schrank was auch immer zu finden.

„Nein, ich glaub nicht", sage ich leise, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Klang meiner Stimme in normaler Lautstärke meinen Kopf zur Explosion bringen würde. „Danke, dass du fragst, aber hier ist es kühler, bild ich mir ein."

„Kann sein, dass du Recht hast.", meint er, nimmt ein paar Wollsocken und geht damit zur Tür. Ich blicke ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, aber er weicht meinem Blick aus. Er ist wahrscheinlich der einzige von den dreien, der sich Gedanken darüber macht, ob ich mich wohl fühle hier oben (haha), aber er ist auch der einzige, der nie wirklich weiß, wie er mit dem Wolf umgehen soll. Als er den Raum verlässt, kehrt die drückende Stille zurück, die zusammen mit dem Schmerz in meinem Kopf rauscht. Mein Blick schweift in den Himmel hinauf.

Der Mond steht hoch dort oben, nur sichtbar, wenn man ganz genau hinsieht, aber er ist da. Eine blasse, silbrige, fast durchscheinende Scheibe, die im dunklen Blau dieses Sommertages irgendwie harmlos aussieht, und wäre ich normal, dann hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich sogar schön finden können. Aber ich bin nicht normal. Mein riesiger runder gelbweißer Feind zieht an meinem Körper, dem Verräter.

Wieder schließe ich die Augen, versuche, den Schmerz und die Hitze zu ignorieren, mich irgendwo in meine Gedanken zu flüchten, meine Phantasie. In meinem Kopf gibt es eine andere Welt, eine, die nur mir gehört und in der es nur die Erde gibt und keine anderen Himmelskörper. Es ist eine Welt ohne Schmerz und Hitze und Wölfe und ohne mich, denn ich bin jemand anders in dieser Welt. Ein Planet besteht aus tausend Kleinigkeiten und ich investiere viel Zeit darin, Details hinzuzufügen, in diesen einzigen Fluchtort, ohne den ich Vollmonde nicht überleben würde, da bin ich mir sicher. Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann einen Mond erschaffen, und ich werde an Vollmond hoch oben auf einem Hügel stehen, ihn mit menschlichen Augen ansehen und lachen, lauter, als ich es in diesem Leben je tun würde.

Ich treibe ab, verliere mich irgendwo weit weg, und irgendwann ist es nur noch mein Körper, der dort sitzt und leidet und dem es vor der kommenden Nacht graut, während mein wirkliches Ich ein anderes Leben lebt und den Schmerz nicht wahrnimmt. Als jemand mich an der Schulter packt und schüttelt, ist es, als würde ich in einen tiefen, schmerzhaften Abgrund fallen, und draußen dämmert es.

Man nötigt mich, mit zum Abendessen zu kommen. Ich sitze inmitten der anderen und fühle mich wie ein Fremdkörper, deplaziert, ausgesetzt, anders, unmenschlich irgendwie. Als wäre ein Teil meines Daseins als Mensch schon jetzt verloren gegangen. Ich starre auf meinen Teller, aber bei dem Gedanken, etwas zu essen, wird mir übel. Die anderen lachen. Für sie ist der Vollmond ein Spaß, etwas, das ein wenig Abwechslung in den öden Schulalltag bringt. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen können, wie es für mich ist oder ob sie es nur nicht zeigen können. Merkt Sirius nicht, dass ich innerlich kurz vor der Explosion stehe, wenn er sagt „Mir ist langweilig. Wenn doch nur Vollmond wäre."? Es ist mein Schmerz, ein Schmerz, den ich allein tragen muss, und er soll niemandem zur Unterhaltung dienen.

* * *

Der Schmerz reißt an mir. Durch die Ritzen zwischen den alten Brettern fällt silbriges Licht auf den Boden, das den Staub sichtbar macht und in meinen Augen brennt. Jede Faser meines Körpers ist gespannt, jede Zelle meines Kopfes explodiert vor Schmerz. Ich sitze auf der niedrigen, unbequemen Pritsche in der Hütte und presse den Kopf in die Hände bis ich das Gefühl habe, meine Finger würden sich direkt in meinen Kopf bohren und mein Gehirn zerquetschen. Mit jedem Herzschlag verschwimmt die Sicht vor meinen Augen mehr, mit jedem Herzschlag reißt der Mond stärker an mir, mit jedem Herzschlag scheint der Schmerz weiter zu wachsen. Die Welt um mich herum besteht aus Schatten, verschleierten Gestalten und Umrissen, als würde ein Nebel über allem liegen, und es ist ein kalter, feuchter Nebel, der mich hätte erschaudern lassen, wäre ich nicht so mit dem Schmerz beschäftigt gewesen, der mich vollkommen ausfüllt. Ich weiß, dass die anderen da sind, irgendwo, aber ich kann sie nicht finden in diesem Schleier der Unsichtbarkeit. 

Ich höre irgendwo weit weg Stimmen, die etwas rufen. Sie rauschen durch die meinen vom Schmerz erfüllten Kopf und es dauert eine Weile, bis sie tatsächlich zu mir durchdringen. _Remus!. Remus!_

Das Wort scheint ein Echo in meinen Ohren nach sich zu ziehen, _Remus, Remus, Remus! _Es sagt mir etwas, rührt an etwas Vergessenes in einem weit entfernten Winkel meines Kopfes. An etwas, das nicht hierher gehört. _Remus, Remus, Remus! _Das Echo wirbelt in meinem Kopf, lässt mich schwindeln, denn das Wort ist schwer von Erinnerungen, doch ich kann sie nicht halten. _Remus, Remus, Remus!_

Und dann, endlich, scheint sich der Mond auf mich zu stürzen, ein riesiges feuriges Reißen geht durch meinen Körper, ich falle auf die Knie und irgendwo höre ich jemanden schreien, heiser und atemlos, und es dauert einen Moment, bis ich begreife, dass ich es war, der da geschrieen hat. Meine Gedanken wirbeln, flattern in meinem Kopf herum, dann scheinen sie sich selbst aufzugeben, der Schmerz ist weg. Ich verschwende meine Energie nicht mehr mit Denken.

* * *

Was danach geschah, weiß ich, und doch bin ich ahnungslos. Es ist wie eine Geschichte, die man erzählt bekommt. Man glaubt, die Person zu kennen, glaubt, es sich vorstellen zu können, aber in Wirklichkeit weiß man doch nichts. Es ist eine Geschichte, die zu fremdartig, zu unvorstellbar ist für unsere Ohren und sogar für meine. Die man nur verstehen kann, wenn man es gesehen hat, und ich, der ich es zwar jeden Monat erlebe, bin doch nie bei Bewusstsein. Es ist ein Blackout, das sich über Stunden hinzieht. Ich bin sechzehn, Werwolf seit zehn Jahren, jedes Jahr zwölf Vollmonde, durchschnittlich acht Stunden pro Mond, in denen der Wolf da ist, macht 120 bereits überstandene Vollmonde (ja, wie ich das überlebt habe, ist eine gute Frage) und somit 960 Stunden des vollkommenen Nichtwissens. Faszinierend? Erschreckend? Ich weiß es nicht. 

Die Decke des Krankenflügels ist von einem strahlenden Weiß, die Sonnestrahlen fallen durch das Fenster neben mir auf meine Bettdecke und lassen die Wände so hell strahlen, dass es mich blendet. Sirius war vorhin hier und hat mich mit einigen netten Anekdoten über mein Werwolfverhalten unterhalten („Immer auf die Kleinen, ich sags dir, das passt überhaupt nicht zu deinem Charakter. Ich war mehrmals der festen Überzeugung, du würdest Peter auf der Stelle zerfleischen und auffressen, und das, obwohl Rattenfleisch bestimmt unglaublich zäh ist. Du solltest vielleicht mal seinen Schwanz fressen, um es zu testen. Würde mich interessieren, was das für Auswirkungen auf sein menschliches Dasein hätte." Es folgt breites Grinsen auf seiner Seite, genervtes, und doch irgendwie amüsiertes Seufzen auf meiner.) Er redete noch jede Menge über eine anscheinend besonders langweilige Verwandlungsstunde, die ich heute (leider) verpasst habe, aber ich war zu beschäftigt damit, ihn anzusehen, um wirklich etwas mitzubekommen von dem, was er da sagte. In scheinbar dem gleichen Maße, wie der Mond mein Aussehen verschlechtert, scheint es seines noch zu steigern. Wenn er morgens im Krankenflügel auftaucht, ist da ein Strahlen in seinen Augen, ein etwas müdes Strahlen, ja, aber irgendwie freut es mich, dass etwas, das mit mir geschieht, das bei ihm auslösen kann. Am Vorabend bin ich genervt von seiner Vorfreude, aber nun, da vier Wochen des Menschseins vor mir liegen, schaffe ich es, den immer wieder aufkeimenden Zorn und vor allem die Eifersucht zu verbannen, einigermaßen zumindest. Sie sind für mich da, waren es auch gestern und sie werden es nächsten Vollmond wieder sein.

Die Erinnerung an ein Leben ohne Padfoot, Prongs und Wormtail verschwimmt zusehends. Es gibt Momente, da werde ich von einem taumelnden Glücksgefühl überfallen, weil ich weiß, dass die anderen da sind, weil ich manchmal kaum glauben kann, dass jemandem wir mir solche Freunde vergönnt sind. Ein wölfisches Leben ohne sie wird mit jedem Tag unvorstellbarer für mich. Ich weiß, dass sie da sind. Ich glaube, ich könnte nicht leben ohne Menschen, die mich festhalten, die der Bürde, die ich trage, das Gewicht nehmen, sodass sie erträglich wird. Es kann und wird ein Leben ohne Hogwarts für mich geben, ein Leben ohne diese Geborgenheit, die ich bislang nur hier gefunden habe, ein Leben, das es mir schwer machen wird, aber ein Leben ohne Sirius, James und Peter wird es nie geben, dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher.


	3. Zwei

_Hauptcharakter: _Sirius Black  
_Zeit: _Sirius' Verhaftung nach dem Tod der Potters, also Anfang der 80iger

* * *

Ich höre von irgendwo weit weg eine Stimme, die meinen Namen ruft. 

"Black!", gelangt es entrückt, verzerrt, trügerisch an meine Ohren.

Ich weiß, das ist mein Name und noch mehr weiß ich, dass er zu mir passt wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt je zu einem Menschen mehr passen könnte.

"Black! Sieh mich an!" Gestochen scharf sehe ich das nichts sagende Gesicht von Cornelius Fudge vor mir. Gestochen scharf, als harter Kontrast gegen den grauen, rauchenden Hintergrund, doch unwirklich, abstrakt, wie auf einem modernen Gemälde.

Ich hebe den Blick, wende die Augen von diesem schmerzenden harten Anblick ab, und betrachte den grauen Himmel. Grau wie Fabrikmauern, wie Schornsteine, wie dreckiger Bahnhofsboden.

Da steigt etwas in mir auf, ganz langsam zuerst, unter der Oberfläche, fast unbemerkt und ganz allmählich wird es immer stärker, ergreift mich, ohne dass ich es richtig bemerke. Ein Gefühl von... Belustigung, von einer Witzigkeit, die mir stetig immer offensichtlicher wird, dass ich mich schon fast wundere, sie zuvor nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Grau wie verblasster Asphalt, grau wie ausgewaschene Hemden ... grau wie mein Leben!

Gelächter staut sich in mir an, brodelt unter der Oberfläche, steigt an und bricht schließlich aus. Ich lache, lache über den grauen Himmel, der so passend, so perfekt passend mein Leben ist. Verrat und Betrug. Ich lache. Tod und Verderben. Ich lache. Verzweiflung und Wahnsinn. Ich lache.

Ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht.

Ich lache. Und lache immer mehr, immer mehr, und kann gar nicht mehr aufhören. _Lily und James. Peter, wie konntest du! Ich hätte es wissen müssen._ Gedanken und Namen in meinem Kopf, die ich nicht kenne, von denen ich nicht weiß, woher sie kommen und was sie bedeuten. _Meine Schuld, meine Schande._ Und noch immer lache ich, denn die Situation ist so unglaublich komisch, dass ich nur lachen kann.

„Black, verdammter Dreckskerl!" Noch ein Schlag. Ich lache weiter. „Dreckskerl!", schreit eine Stimme. „Hör auf, Abschaum, hör auf! Du findest das komisch, komisch!" Die Stimme wird lauter, hysterisch, entsetzt, angewidert. Cornelius Fudge, ist es, der mich anschreit, glaube ich zu wissen. Stellvertretender Minister für Zaubereikatastrophen, denke ich abwesend in irgendeinem abgelegenem Winkel meines Hirns. Was will er hier? Wo ist die Katastrophe? Und was schreit er denn so? Unwichtige, unwahre Gedanken in meinem Kopf, während ich immer weiter lache über mein graues Leben.

Ich war es. _Nehmt Peter. Niemand wird an ihn denken. Nehmt Peter. Lily, James, nehmt ihn. _Ich war es, ich allein, ich trage die Schuld. _Schuld, Schuld, Schuld._ Ich lache immer weiter und weiter, lauter und unaufhörlich. Ich, Sirius Black, ich trage die Schuld. _Black, _denke ich, fühle ich, ja, das bin ich, Nomen est Omen. Das Schicksal holt dich ein, dein Verhängnis. Sie wusste es immer. Ich glaubte ihr nicht. Und ich lache. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte es wissen können. Aber ich wollte es nicht sehen. Sah es nicht. Das Verderben. Der Verrat. Und jetzt der Wahnsinn. Ich lache. _Lily und James. _Ich lache.


	4. Drei

**Endlich Leben**

_Hauptcharakter: _Sirius Black  
_Zeit:_ zu 1995

_

* * *

_ _Bummbumm. _

_Bummbumm. _

_Bummbumm._

Mein Atem geht ein wenig heftiger als früher, daran merkt man's. Und mein Herz schlägt schneller. Irgendwie heftiger. Es ist nicht unangenehm, ganz und gar nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es eines der schönsten Gefühle, die ich kenne.

Das Blut pocht in meinen Ohren. Und mein Herz arbeitet. Es ist ungewohnt zu bemerken, dass es wirklich schlägt. Doch das tut es eindeutig. Es pumpt und pumpt und pumpt sämtliches Zeug durch meine Venen, mit kraftvollen, beständigen Stößen. In meine Finger, die sich um den glatten Zauberstab geschlossen haben, in meine Wangen, die sich warm und erregt anfühlen, in meine angespannten Muskeln und in meinen Kopf, in dem messerscharfe, zitternde Klarheit herrscht.

Würde mich jetzt einer fragen, was ich jetzt im Moment fühle, würde wohl nicht viel dabei herauskommen. Vielleicht würde ich einfach einen Schritt auf ihn zutreten, ihm die Hand auf sein Herz legen und sanft darauf klopfend flüstern: Bummbumm. Bummbumm. Bummbumm.

Ich bin nicht aufgeregt, selbst wenn der hohe Gewölberaum beinahe unter den gewaltigen Energieströme vibriert, die wir durch die Luft schicken. Ich kann sie fühlen, die Energie, sie prickelt angenehm überall auf meinem Körper. Ich hatte fast vergessen, wie das ist. Es ist ein bisschen wie nach Hause kommen und in den Hund gehen gleichzeitig. Vertraut auf jeden Fall.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nehme ich ab und zu andere dunkle Gestalten wahr, einen flatternden Umhangzipfel, fremde Lichtblitze, die durch die Gegend schießen und anscheinend ihr Ziel verfehlt haben. Rufe und die typische Hektik der magischen Gewalt liegen in der Luft und versetzen mich in eine bisher ungekannte Euphorie.

Ich bin zurück, frohlocke ich in Gedanken. Endlich ist Sirius Black wieder zurück.

Aber ich muss mich auf Anderes konzentrieren. Bellatrix steht mir mit zerzausten Haaren gegenüber und ist gerade dabei, mich alle zu machen. Das hätte sie zumindest gerne. Mund und Zauberstab speien scharfe Flüche aus. Ich pariere beides relativ geschickt. Langsam findet mein Körper in die alten Bewegungen zurück, weicht dort leichtfüßig einem Lichtblitz aus, vergilt hier Gleiches mit Besserem.

Ich kann nicht sagen, wie sehr ich das genieße. Bei Salazar, denke ich, fast wie in alten Zeiten. Und um so vieles besser als Grimmauld Place.

Innerlich zerspringe ich fast vor Freude. Endlich lebe ich wieder.

_Bummbumm. _

Ich bin nicht der einzige hier, der lange nicht mehr gekämpft hat. Bellatrix' gerötete Wangen sprechen für sich. Sie kommt mir auch ein wenig eingerostet vor. Aber gut, aus Erfahrung kann ich sagen, dass man in Askaban einfach zu wenig Gelegenheit zum Training hat. Ich bin der letzte, der sich darüber lustig machen sollte. Und dennoch – es hat sich kaum etwas geändert. Ihre blitzenden Augen funkeln mich noch ebenso spöttisch und wütend an wie damals zu Schulzeiten, wo wir uns weiß Gott häufig genug gegenüber standen. Und ihre Stabführung – absolut korrekt, um nicht zu sagen, _perfekt_. Doch ein wenig der früheren Schnelle und Wendigkeit ist ihr scheinbar trotzdem abhanden gekommen in den Mauern der Grauen Festung. Aber wir kämpfen wie entflammt für unser Ziel. Wie immer. Für den Sieg.

_Bummbumm. _

Ich mache einen Schritt zur Seite, um formvollendet einem Petrificus Totalus auszuweichen, der irgendwo hinter mir in den Steinboden einschlägt und einen kleinen rauchenden Krater hinterlässt. Sie muss was dran gedreht haben, denke ich leicht amüsiert und grinse sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, ein harmloser Petrificus hat vor zwanzig Jahren noch keinen massiven Stein gesprengt.

„Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!", lache ich und sehe direkt in das Dunkel ihrer Augen.

_Bummbumm. _

_Bummbumm. _

Ihr Körper ist angespannt, doch ihre Augen scheinen ein Ruhepol in dem ganzen Tumult zu sein. Ich kämpfe gegen den Drang an, mich hineinfallen zu lassen und bemerke nur am Rande, wie ihre Lippen Worte formen. Erst als der zuckende silberne Energiestrahl aus ihrer Stabspitze und in meinen Körper fährt und mich nach hinten wirft, weiß ich, was sie getan hat.

_Bummbumm. Bummbumm. Bummbumm. Bummbumm_.

Meine Augen weiten sich, als die Energie mich durchdringt. Ich falle und kann mich nicht dagegen wehren.

_Bummbumm. Bummbumm. Bummbumm. Bummbumm. _

Und falle.

Und falle.

Es tut nicht weh.

_Bummbumm. Bummbumm. Bummbumm. _

Ich weiß, dass es Blödsinn ist, Angst zu haben. Ich falle ja nur. Mein Körper wird auf dem Boden aufschlagen, ein ganz normaler physikalischer Vorgang - Gravitation, jedes Muggelkind weiß das. Dann werde ich mich aufrappeln und Bella Rache spüren lassen.

Aber ich will trotzdem schreien. Irgendetwas, ihren Namen, Remus' Namen, der irgendwo hinter meiner Zunge lauert, doch ich finde keinen davon, kann sie nicht ergreifen, meine Zunge rutscht von ihnen ab wie von einem glitschigen Stück Seife.

_Bummbumm. Bummbumm. _

Als wir klein waren, haben wir einmal im Arbeitszimmer meines Onkels duellieren gespielt. Ich kann ihre dunklen Haare sehen, die sie zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten hatte, aus dem sich einige Strähnen lösten. Sie hat nie so wie Narzissa gekreischt, wenn ich mit dramatischer Gestik mit meinem Ast aus dem Garten auf sie gedeutet habe, sie hat mich nur angesehen, ist seelenruhig auf mich zugekommen und hat mich im Vorbeigehen in den Bauch geboxt. „Komm schon", hat sie dann gesagt, „du kannst es doch besser!"

Die selben Augen starren mich jetzt glänzend und groß an, ihr Gesicht ist seltsam verzerrt.

_Bummbumm. _

Die Welt um mich herum verliert ohne Eile ihre Schärfe, die Klarheit sickert aus meinem Kopf. Ich höre irgendwo weit weg Stimmen, die meinen Namen rufen. Sie verschwimmen langsam in der anschwellenden Dunkelheit. Ich will ihnen sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, dass ich gleich wieder aufstehen werde, doch ich kann nicht.

Gedanken tropfen in meinem vernebelten Hirn von einer Seite zur anderen wie zähflüssiger Sirup. Leise nehme ich noch wahr, wie jemand schreit. Irgendetwas, das wichtig ist. Ich will wissen, was los ist, aber ich verstehe es nicht, es ist zu leise. Und dann ist auch das verschwunden.

Das silberne Licht des Fluchs, von dem ich weiß, dass es mich noch immer mit zunehmend sanfteren Wellen durchflutet, kommt an die Oberfläche, zerstört die zähe, sirupartige Masse um mich herum und vermengt sich mit dicken, goldenen Strömen. Sie fließen vor meinen Augenlidern dahin und erfüllen mich vollkommen. Mein ganzes Sein ist mit einem Mal dick und reif und golden. Ich fühle mich zufrieden, weil ich weiß, dass ich bald angekommen bin. Zögernd weicht die Anspannung aus meinem Körper. Und dann falle ich nicht mehr.

_Bummbumm. _

_Bummbumm._

_Bummbumm. _

Stille.


	5. Vier

_Hauptcharakter:_Remus Lupin  
_Zeit:_ Remus ist hier etwa 70 oder 80, also etwa 2030-40.

* * *

Es war ein kühler Tag Ende Juni, als sie ihn fanden. 

Er saß in seinem Garten auf der Bank und hatte das Gesicht zum Himmel erhoben. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein von Falten durchzogenes Gesicht völlig entspannt, abgesehen von einem leisen Lächeln, dass sich auf seinen Lippen breit gemacht hatte. Man hält es oft für einen Trugschluss, wenn man hört, jemand sehe nach seinem Tod nur so aus, als ob er schliefe, doch genau dies war hier der Fall. Remus Lupin schlief tief und fest und träumte von etwas unvorstellbar Schönem.

Jemand erinnerte sich an ihn, wie er ihn nur ein paar Stunden zuvor auf der Straße gesehen hatte. Er habe einen leichtes Leuchten in seinen Honigaugen gehabt, und auf die Frage, was ihn denn so heiter erscheinen ließe, habe er nur gesagt „Ich höre irgendwo weit weg Stimmen, die meinen Namen rufen". Dann habe er sich mit einem Nicken verabschiedet und sei gegangen. Durch diese Bemerkung veranlasst habe er Remus Lupin später noch einen Besuch abstatten wollen. Als auf das Klingeln keine Antwort kam, habe er andere geholt und ihn so gefunden. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen hatte sich auf sein ganzes Gesicht ausgebreitet.

Vier Tage später bestattete man Remus Lupin, aber nicht auf einem Friedhof. Sie gingen in den Wald, der unweit seines Hauses begann, ganz so, wie er es laut Aussage eines Freundes gewollt hatte. Sie begruben ihn am Rand einer Lichtung unter den Ästen einer ausladenden Kastanie, in deren Nähe wilde Lupinen und Sonnenblumen wuchsen und ein kleiner Bach vorbeiplätscherte. Nur ein schlichter Grabstein kennzeichnete die Stelle, wo er lag, nicht einmal sein Name stand darauf.

Man sah nur die Umrisse von vier Tieren, drei großen und einem kleinen, aber durch Einflüsse von Wind und Wetter konnte man sie schon bald nicht mehr zuordnen.

Bei Vollmond jedoch erschien es dem zufällig vorbeikommenden Beobachter, als wären sie auf unheimliche Weise alle zum Leben erwacht und würden fröhlich miteinander spielen. Aber es kamen nicht viele bei Vollmond auf diese einsame Lichtung, da in der Gegend noch nach vielen Jahren das Gerücht umging, ein Wolf treibe in diesem Wald sein Unwesen.

Dabei kommen Wölfe in England schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten nicht mehr vor.


	6. Fünf

**Blackout**

_Hauptcharaktere: _Remus Lupin, Original Character, Sirius Black, Bellatrix Black  
_Zeit: _Keine genauen Angaben, ein paar Jahre nach Sirius' Azkabanaufenthalt.

* * *

Als ich die Tür öffnete, sah ich auf den ersten Blick, dass das Wort Party übertrieben war (sinnloses Saufgelage hätte das ganze treffender geschildert). Schon allein die Gäste waren stark angetrunken, doch der Gastgeber übertraf sie alle. Sirius lag mit ausgestreckten Gliedmaßen auf dem Sofa und schien in eine Art Dämmerzustand zu verfallen. Ab und zu gab er merkwürdige Laute von sich, die aber eher nach einem Schwein klangen als nach einem Menschen. Von Zeit zu Zeit begannen seine Arme merkwürdig zu zucken und erst bei längerem Hinsehen erkannte ich, dass er wohl versuchte sich aufzurichten. Von ihm konnte man heute Abend vermutlich nicht mehr viel erwarten.

Ich blickte mich um, doch das einzige bekannte Gesicht, dass ich in dem Schummerlicht erkennen konnte, war Remus. Man konnte sagen, sein Zustand war das genaue Gegenteil von Sirius, zumindest was den Alkoholgehalt im Blut anging. Er machte einen relativ nüchternen Eindruck, auch wenn sein Gang vielleicht ein wenig schwankender als normalerweise war, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, als er auf uns zukam.

„Hey, du..." Seine Augen glänzten ein wenig merkwürdig, woran ich erkennen konnte, dass er vermutlich doch ein wenig mehr als üblich getrunken hatte. Er drückte mir sofort eine Bierflasche in die Hand. „Trink, soviel du willst, ist alles umsonst. Sirius hat da so einen Typen aufgetan. Sein Vater hat eine Brauerei. Naja, jedenfalls hat der an die zwanzig Kisten Bier mitgebracht und meinte, wir müssten nichts übriglassen. Der da hinten ist er, neben dem Mädchen..."

Seine Hand zeigte vage in eine Ecke, in der sich aber so viele Typen neben irgendwelchen Mädchen drängten, dass ich mit diesem Hinweis auch nicht viel anfangen konnte.

„Wie man sieht, habt ihr dieses Angebot schon reichlich ausgenutzt." entgegnete ich, und mein Tonfall war wohl unbeabsichtigt ein wenig schärfer als sonst, was ich dem schiefen Lächeln in Remus Gesicht entnahm.

Wieso konnte ich bloß nicht meine Klappe halten. Ich meine, es ist seine Sache, wie er die Freitagabende verbringt, und doch konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass ich mir ein wenig Sorgen um ihn machte. Remus trank sonst nie so viel. Aber schließlich war er kein kleines Kind mehr, auch wenn ich ihn vermutlich immer noch wie den kleinen Bruder behandelte.

Ich grinste ihn breit an, um zu zeigen, dass ich es nicht so gemeint hatte und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Falsche. Und noch einen. Wenig später unterschied ich mich nicht mehr von den anderen, was die Menge des Alkoholkonsums betraf.

Ich erwachte, als ich von weit her, so schien es mir, eine Stimme hörte, die meinen Namen rief. Gedämpft und wie von einer anderen Welt. Ich schlug langsam die Augen auf und erkannte Remus Gesicht über meinem. „Bist du okay? Wir sollten besser gehen, das Bier ist sowieso aus. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du in deinem Zustand besonders scharf darauf bist hier zu bleiben ... nimm meinen Arm."

Unter Remus Hilfe richtete ich mich langsam auf und bemerkte, dass die laute Musik von vorher einer Art von ruhelosen Stille gewichen war, wie sie nur nach durchgefeierten Nächten vorkommt.

Überall auf dem Boden lagen verstreut Bierflaschen, von denen einige auch zerbrochen waren. Essensreste waren durch die Massen stampfender Füße in den Teppichboden eingetreten und ich war wirklich froh nicht Sirius zu sein, der am nächsten Morgen das Vergnügen hatte, all das aufzuräumen.

Ebendieser lag zwar nicht mehr ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, aber einen wirklich wachen Eindruck machte er auch nicht. Er hing wie ein nasser Mehlsack und mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem Stuhl, schaffte es aber immerhin wieder zu sprechen.

„Geht alle... nicht bleiben ... frühstücken ... schlaf ... mir ...oder ..." Das Stocken brach ab, und sein Oberkörper sank langsam auf die Tischplatte, wobei er den Kopf in die Hände stützte. Ich hegte die Befürchtung, dass das heute Nacht – bzw. Morgen – seine Schlafhaltung werden würde.

Als ich meinen Blick über den Raum gleiten lies, stellte ich fest, das wir wohl welche der letzen waren, die sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg nach Hause machten. In einer Ecke lag noch ein etwa dreißig- bis vierzigjähriger Mann mit Dreitagebart und halblangen dunklen Haaren, der aber genau wie Sirius zu schlafen schien.

Als ich meinen Blick weiterschweifen lies, stutze ich. Auf eben jenem Sofa, auf dem vorher Sirius vor sich hingedämmert war, lag jetzt Bellatrix Black. Was um alles in der Welt suchte eine waschechte Black auf einer Feier eines aus eben jener Familie Verstoßenen? Und soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, konnten sich Bellatrix Black und Sirius auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, was ich zumindest ihren häufigen hitzigen Wortgefechten schon zu Schulzeiten entnahm. Obwohl immer eine gewisse Anziehungskraft zwischen den beiden zu spüren war, als verbinde sie ein Band, das sich einfach nicht zerreißen lies, egal wie stark die beiden daran zogen.

Aber was kümmerte ich mich groß darum, sie war eben hier, aus welchem Grund auch immer, eigentlich ging es mich ja herzlich wenig an.

Bellatrix machte zwar auch einen sehr geschafften Eindruck, allerdings schien sie mir von den drei im Zimmer zurückgeblieben (Remus und mich nicht mitgerechnet) die Nüchternste.

Ich spürte, wie Remus mir von hinten den Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Komm, gehen wir. Die kommen schon alleine zurecht, solange sie morgen noch wissen, wo die Aspirintabletten sind. Das einzige was sie jetzt tun können, ist schlafen und es würde nichts bringen, sie in ihr Bett zu tragen. Das wäre für sie vermutlich schlimmer als für uns, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Schlafzimmer erst im zweiten Stock liegen und die Treppen hart sind..."

Ergiebig lies ich mich von Remus zur Tür hinausziehen, die wir hinter uns zuzogen. Ich wollte bloß noch nach Hause in mein weiches, warmes Bett.

* * *

**Tagesprophet/ 12.6.: Sirius Black in seinem eigenen Haus festgenommen – ehemaliger Askabanhäftling wird des Mordes an seiner Cousine Bellatrix Black beschuldigt**

Sirius Black wurde gestern verhaftet und angeklagt, seine Cousine in seinem Haus in London nach einer Party erstochen zu haben. Mit blassem und zerkratzten Gesicht murmelte der benommen aussehende S. Black Flüche wie „ich werde eure Kameras zertrümmern.", als er heute morgen aus dem Haus abgeführt wurde, in dem die mit einem schwarzen, blutdurchtränkten Büstenhalter und Spitzenhöschen bekleidete und zusammengekrümte Leiche der erstochenen Bellatrix Black unter dem Waschbecken des Bads im Erdgeschoss gefunden wurde.

**Tagesprophet/ 15.6.: Sirius Black lebenslang verurteilt – Black sagt, er befände sich im Dämmerzustand**

Der entflohene Häftling und des Mordes angeklagte Black behauptet, er wisse nicht, wie seine Cousine Bellatrix Black sich die tödlichen Stichverletzungen in seinem Haus zugezogen habe. „Ich weiß nicht, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist. Ein totales Black-out.", sagte Black in einem Interview. „Ich werde sie wirklich vermissen. Sie war eine großartige Frau und ich habe sie geliebt." Gesteht er unter Tränen. Ob man dieser Aussage Glauben schenken darf ist zweifelhaft, da Freunde von häufigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen dem Angeklagtem und seinem Opfer berichtet haben.


End file.
